Todo Sobre Nosotros (ENG)
by TefiGaby
Summary: How many fangs are needed in a pack to make them start to respect their people? If they are there every time you ask for help (probably howling and growling at each other), you start to think about them like your family. A weird but warm family with fleas. (Translation of Todo Sobre Nosotros)
1. Monster

**Monster.**

"He... he... help me! Someone help me! A monster! They're attacking us! A monster with form of witch wants to eat me!"

She just sighed. That was exactly what she wanted to avoid when she decided to take that small, dark and ridiculously silent sender that made it through the woods instead of go for the main path that went to that small town. It's not like she needed to choose one of them, her nose could guide her to there, but it was well known for their people that before to fall in a sticking pound or to have to face the danger of some cliff, a less annoying choice was always the humans' paths. More than that, it was impossible to denied that human scent or any trail of their activities kept dangerous criatures away, those that were smarter, that were a real danger, those that could mean a bother in her complicated travel.

One of her eyebrows raised seeing how the mid aged man with small eyes let the wooden pieces that he was carrying on his back and that probably took him all that day to recollect them in order to ran away whilst kept babbling... Humans.

How is that they can't see something so obvious? If she wanted them as her dinner, they would never knew what happened...

She continued her way without changing the calm rytmh of her steps. How it was possible to have such a bad luck? Just the day she came one of thirty habitants (Were they less?) of that tiny village had decided to pick up firewood in that hidden place, that judging by the foliage that grown on the path it was evident that was abandoned long time ago... She crossed her arms on her chest while heard the distant voices and the crisis that was taking place between the villagers, making the visit she planned to be fast and discreet a big event in just a blink.

The weather was hot. No. She was hot.

She stopped for a minute to wait her bad mood to be controllable. If she got close to the town in that instant she would end up setting fire on it... Her irritated gaze stopped on her feet covered with a pair of thick and fluffy boots made of black fur remembering how others of her kind just went barefoot. Those were long enough to reach her knees where her whiti skin couldn't be seem because her long legs were covered with skinny pants of the same colour, maybe they were not so thick but they were warm... Too warm... She growled, her long black tail was slowly moving out of rage. From her waist hung a leather belt where she carried a tiny flask and some knifes and needles she had taken from a rude ninja some years ago; she also carried there a katana in an elegant sheath. The dark metallic armor that covered her chest didn't touched her skin either like others tribes used to wear, under it she had a dark gray thick sweater with long sleeves that adapted very well on her body. From a point near to her elbows to her wrists the sweater was covered with a pair of warmers made of the same fur than her shoes. Her long beautiful hands were covered by hunt gloves that she never let people to touch. They were special. Her mother asked a craftsman with deer face to made them when she started to use her weapons. They were made from a special kind of leather. They held just her index and middle fingers letting on sight her sharp nails. On her back she carried a sack full of provisions and inside a long case of the same material than the gloves her favorite weapon. She thought on take it out but that would probably been seemed as a threat... She limited herself to unlock the save of the case so she won't take too long to defend herself is it was needed. Her long and wavy light brown hair was perfectly tied up in a ponytail letting her sharp ears free where a pair of long dark pendants could be seem. Her beautiful eyelashes perfectly framed her pretty olive eyes. Her lips formed a grimace... Everything smelled like stinky dog.

She would do nothing letting the encounter for late. She, decided, walked down the path and reached the sunny clear, her instincts alerted her, the hit will come from the right so her muscles tensed when she heard the stomps and when the threatening scream rise in the sky, she received the kick with her hands, and fiercely holding the agressor's bare foot (maybe using too much strength... Her claws would left marks), she deflected the hit making his body to roll some meters on the ground before his head ended on a big tree.

Old dogs never learn new tricks. Her tail started to move side to side when she noticed that he wasn't capable of stand up.

"Who do you think you are?!" Uhhhg... That voice. She liked the woman but when she turned and saw the hatred exterminator uniform she couldn't help but get tense again. "To hurt him like this! You'll see!"

The moment she saw the female was about to use a boomerang that was bigger than the girl who had it on her hands, she decided it was time to defend, and finally reached for the case on her back.

Two seconds. She was saved on two seconds and didn't even need to move.

"Mama? Are you going to hit her like you do to papa?" The childish voice caught the attention of the exterminator just when she threw the weapon. Failed the shoot. And the heavy boomerang ended up a few meters away from the target. Target that sighed looking two little girls being followed for a monk who was carrying a baby.

"I told you I'll do this! You only had to stay with the kids!" The exterminator gave him all the attention.

"That was exactly what I wanted to do, dear Sango, but what do you expected from me to do when the girls started to call for their mother?"

"I expected you to keep them at home, stupid monk! You never heard! What if the monster eats kids?!"

"You know, darling, I'd never put our lovely children on danger." The young monk took the exterminator's hands on one of his, but kept looking to the clear that was in front of them. "And for what we heard from the people we found, we're not facing a human devourer. More than that, they said it was a beautiful young lady that..."

The strong hand of the young mother slapped the Monk's face. "I should known, stupid perverted monk. I'll finish this thing." But after unsheathed her sword she noticed that the girl monster ran away. "AAh! I'm gonna kill her! Listen, you two!" She said to the little girls who were enjoying the show. "Mama has work to do. Take your papa, go back home and don't let him go out again. Or everyone will be on trouble."

The sisters hardly gulped. The mother understood they would do as she said so she hurried to the woods to find her pretty.

"I'm sure that's the wrong way, the girl ran by that side." Declared one of the twins when her father lifted her up.

The sound of the wind on her ears was the best. She openly smiled when catched the end of the discussion of the supposed protectors of the town. The fact that it was not destroyed yet was amazing. Anyway, her plans changed after being discovered, at this point she had to trust in her speed. She would find her objective, she would drag it to the wood and get off of it what she needed. She was so close!

She saw the long stairs that lead to the center of the village. She almost took the first step on it when her instinct warned her again. With a jump she put space from those stairs before the wind attacked her.

That was close. Without feeling dispair, she contempled that scars on the ground... Like if a gigantic monster would torn the ground with it's heavy claws.

And at the end of those marks, as she expected, she found the heavy sword that made them and its panting owner. "You!... Ah-ah... You think... You're so smart! But... You still sticking like mangy wolf!"

She rolled her eyes. That guy... Was that the best he could say? Did he try to insult her with that?... She looked at him full of contemp, but she admitted in her mind that she was irritated for the fact that even if he was tired he followed her and put her within the reach of his sword. Was she becoming slow?

"Tch... This time I won't miss it! Kaze no...!" She couldn't believe it. What kind of idiot announce his attack out loud? Every single one of her muscles tensed. She had to move fast, not matter how ridiculous he was, his sword couldn't be taken as a joke. "Kiz...!"

For every lower criatures (including the half blood that she had in front) her figure would seem like it turned into a wind swirl. That was how fast her movements were. Instead of running away, she ran towards the hatred dog and when there was half meter or so to go, she jumped in the air and landed with her feet on the handle of the sword and on its owner's hands, who let it go because the pain, she hopped.

An old and rusty sword rolled across the ground whilst the girl landed away relieved because the contact was not long enough to let the sword's famous force field (famous at least for her, who spent many nights hearing full descriptions of it from that green dwarf) to hurt her. She hurried to change her posture and faced her stinky enemy who hadn't recovery from his surprise. "Haven't you come to think that if you attack everyone who gets close to this village it's like you're asking them to destroy it? At least, right now, I really want to plunder your town just because you dare to unsheathed your sword against me, Inuyasha."

The half human's focus went from his ugly sword that finally was in his hands to the wolf girl who just spoke his name. A confused expression on his face. "How do you know my name?"... She corrected her own mind. A stupid expression on his stupid face.

"Aw... You really... That thing you have as your nose doesn't help you at all, isn't it? I mean I understand you're eyes are not good, you have a mystical portal in one of them after all, but if you forget a scent so fast... You should go to see some wise or..." Inuyasha had a hard time remembering the girl who kept talking... Her irritating way of speak was kind of familiar... But he couldn't put his finger on it... He was sure she wasn't part of the pack of that gross wolf that reeked of mud and dampness... No. She was not part of Kōga's group... Over the unbearable smell of her specie, there was a different scent... Wood, pines, ice... And a weird fragrance that seemed to be out of place. Flowers and... Aromatic herbs? A perfume?...

At the end, it wasn't the smell what brought the known image to his head. It was a gesture. A haughty gesture. Something that remarked how full of confidence felt the girl. In that moment he thought about the wolf girl he saw with his big brother a few times. In the past she seemed to be thirteen or fourteen years old and her long hair was tied up in two tails that fell on her shoulders. He never saw her fighting but Sango had told him she was good. Now she was older (not completely grown-up though), and didn't look so shy or scared like she did before. "Are you Sesshōmaru's friend?" He said friend thinking that using flunky was too rude.

"Well, finally you remember. That will save us some time..." She kept her posture, but she was less tensed. She was in calm but her tail was moving making the guy with dog ears to think the word 'friend' was a good choice. "I came to see the priestess of this village. I have affairs with her."

"You?! What the hell do you really want?!" The tension in his voice was back, his sword was pointing at her not changed yet.

"Yes, what do you want with me?!" The girl had sense it, hidden among the bushes near the upper step of the stair, she knew they were spying on them since the first moment.

So it was not a surprise. The wolf girl feeling how she was pointed with the arc reacted taking her own... A silver arc with details on black longer and heavier than it looked. With an long black arrow she returned the thread to the... Old priestess?

She relaxed the tension on her arc. And after a little frustrating growl shouted at loud. "With you?! Of course I have nothing to do with you, witch! I am talking about the young priestess who live in this town!"

"Then... Want do you want from me?" Her eyes went to her left. Her eyebrow couldn't be higher than it already was. Another girl pointed an arrow in her direction... Just a few centimeters from where she stood. She knew those unseemly clothes that characterized her.

"Ka... Kagome?" The hybrid's voice was heard again. Poor idiot who was in love. So pathetic. She felt nauseous.

"How many sacred arcs does this village have?!" The irritated wolf talked showing her fangs whilst using her precious arc hit that Kagome's head. After the sound it caused a cloud of smoke raised, the women disappeared leaving in her place a little fox who seemed about ten years old, in his hands the sacred weapon.

"What on Earth were you thinking, stupid dwarf?!" Inuyasha madly shouted behind the girl.

"Ey, Ey, you have not right to hit me! It's not my fault you don't remember she is not here!" Said the kid.

Again. She was hot. And those two shouting at each other made her angry. She looked to the old woman who slowly walked down half the stairs helping herself with her arc, using it like it was a cane... Didn't she noticed she would have to climb it back again? Why to bother? "For the last time, old woman! I want to see the young priestess who live here! The young apprentice priestess! Rin!"

"Rin?!" The wolf girl could swear in that moment that every criature of the woods and every human of that little village made the same question. She signed... One more time.

…

The weather was hot. No. She was hot.

The dark hooded figure walked with tired step that landscape with little vegetation wanting to take a break but knowing that place was not safe. Wished that place would have some human senders. Everyone knows that human's scent keep troublesome criatures away. Also... Where was her partner? He was taking so long. He surely found a pound and was enjoying the fresh water. No, he wouldn't leave someone behind. She shuted her eyes and tried to heard him but the sound of her own breathe didn't help her to concentrate. No. It wasn't just a breathing. It was something more. An unknown rumor. People? Other criatures? No. Running water! A river!

It took her some time to realize where it came from. The tiredness had taken a tool of her senses. Running as fast as she could let the vegetation behind and saw the rocking shore. That was good! That was the best proof they were close! And also... They need to refresh! Runned again and didn't stop until got to the water. What a marvelous sensation! Didn't care if her clothes were wet, even if they will be heavier after this; didn't care if the weapons were in the water, after all the materials wouldn't get damage for that; didn't care if the sack with provisions was sinking in the current, after all... No! Wait! That was something to care about!


	2. Face to Face

**Face to face.**

Everyone was there. Everyone was in that cozy cave hidden behind the powerful water current of the great waterfall. From clan members whose names no one mentioned long time ago because no one was really sure to remember which their name were, to the respected leader and his self-proclaimed fiancee. In fact. These two were in the center sitting face to face.

Everybody was silent impatiently waiting for the moment both of them stop to act like they were doing, in other words, they were waiting for she to stop fixing the gigantic flower crown that decorated her head, and for him to control the expression in his red face and to start to talk once and for all.

Then, in the precise time the wolf's lips were parting to let a word with meaning out...

"Eh... Kōga, maybe you would like to take a breath outside for a while." The young werewolf's voice that just stepped inside brutally cutter the moment. A general growl from the tribe members was the immediate answer... This was taking too long and the truth was everyone was desperately hungry.

The furious look that the girl threw at him was what made him react at the end. With a grin he mumbled to the boy: "Is it too hard for you to understand the situation? Right now it's not the time to go to hunt, Mio, stop acting like an idiot."

"You're the one who don't understand... Outside... There's a little problem maybe you want to take care of right now." Even if the boy was risking the woman next to him decided to tear his head off, he knew pretty well that if he didn't do this the one who would end torturing him will be his leader. Even though, when he looked at the girl he was not sure what was worst.

"Speak now! What on Earth could be so important?!" The woman dressed in white fur raised her voice. Deeply offended.

The echo of her words had not completely disappeared when the instincts of every wolf and every werewolf made them react. Everyone stepping back from the center surprised saw how their muscular friend (who was the only guarding the entrance moments ago) soundly landed on the wet ground. He was thrown through the current of water for someone!... Or something.

Then the senses of all those present went to the waterfall. Kōga, taking an alerted posture, took a step in front and with his hand asked the others to keep calm whilst some well known claws appeared on it, the ancestral weapon that the leader possessed.

The attacked werewolf was just getting over the terrible blow he had received and was trying to sit up. But nobody was capable to make a single question because in that moment a beast was pouncing on him. The enormous paw of the biggest wolf than anyone of them had saw (and well! They do know many of those wild beasts) landed on the chest of the victim. Only the blue Iris of its eyes and its great fangs could be seen between his black fur. The criature was fiercely growling to their terrified comrade.

Nobody was sure who did it, but one of the tribe members couldn't stan the scene anymore and did the bravest things in his life... He pushed the back of his perplexed leader with both of his hands who after staggering took a step forward recovering his courage and recomposing his expression. Then everyone knew he was ready to start his threats directed to their enemy, they were save! Kōga will fight!

Nevertheless, before they could admired the exploits of the young wolf a thrift figure passed through the waterfall. This time was a criature that walked on its two legs. They couldn't see it well against the light but they were sure about a thing... it was hooded and it was... small. Every wolf mentally took the decision that when the fight started they would fight the (not so scaring) newcomer.

"That's enough, Yato." A female voice filled the place. The black silhouette was clearer as the young girl came close to the great animal's fangs that hearing her stopped it's growls. She squatted next to the muscled man that was still on the ground, she put back the hood revealing her face and a short dark brown hair. "I'm sure that from now on he will think twice before making mating offers to females, isn't it?"

Stuttering the man made a effort to pronounce the words considering the little air that reached to his lungs. "Ye... Yes... Yes, ma'am."

The girl sighed satisfied. It just took a single pat from her on the gigantic animal's paw to make it calming and step back not without first show his fangs for the last time to the werewolf who could be its dinner.

Once she stood again, they could confirm the girl was young and not that tall to be of the same specie. With a hand she put a lock of her hair behind her pointed ear that had a little dark round pendant on it while the tribe's leader tried to not loose a single detail. Her green eyes like the grass, her tan skin that looked like his own, her black tail. A thick piece of black fur was on her shoulders covering a part of her chest and back, it was the hood that was down now; the neck was slightly visible thanks to the cut in form of 'v' of it. Under that heavy (and wet) piece, that wasn't long enough to cover her ribs, it could be seen the armor made of dark metals similar to the one he was wearing; and under it a long sweater that reached her waist made from a gray fabric that adapted very well to her figure with long sleeves that covered a little more of the young woman's wrists, like they were gloves (infact, ther were a holes on the piece that let her thumbs free). She was also wearing warm skinny black pants that followed the lines of her legs and that reached to a pair of thick short boots made from some black fur. She had a leather belt were, only her knew, were those special knifes that her little sister took from a rude ninja some years ago; a katana in a sheath with a curious design and a small sack with provisions on a side.

The werewolf couldn't help but to immediately catch the nice icy and forest scent together with the flower smell that made his nose to clench. Stinky! He smirked remembering the noisily girl that not long ago seemed to be fifteen or sixteen and had her long hair tied on two braids; the same that took part of his adventure and he liked to treat like a big bother. "You have grew absolutely nothing since last time we spoke."

"Don't tell me..." The girl's expression softened to the point the whole clan decided it was save to take a closer look. "Is this the way you welcome me to your territory?"

"And this?" The young man pointed with his jar to the way the enormous wolf was standing. "Is it your way to make your entrance?"

The moment Ayame could see both, Kōga and the unknown women, they were extending their arms ready to have a very friendly salute, she was not letting that happen, and if it wasn't for Ginta and Hakaku, she would step forward.

"Teru-chan? Is that you?" The boy with the funny hairstyle had stepped between them without noticing it.

"Can't believe you're coming to visit us." Said the young man with the armor that let his abs exposed.

"Well, believe it, dear friends, 'cause I had brought a little gift for you." Responded the girl with a smile making sure the whole pack heard her; and to his fluffy partner. "Would you bring it, Yato?"

The beast didn't take long, just time enough to let Ayame get next to 'her' man. The big wolf stepped outside the cave and got back, with some effort, that big body of a gigantic wild pig.

"In our way we stepped on this creature, it attacked us and we haven't any other option than hunt it." The woman on black furs said the ohray with ease, like it was not relevant. "I thought you could have good use to its meat."

The surprised and thankful expressions from the big group of beings that always were hungry didn't took long to be pronounced. More than one got close to their new benefactor to shake her hand or to lift her up on the air before running and take part of the carnage.

In that mess, just four of the criatures on the cave didn't dramatically changed their position towards the big prey: the big black wolf that just yawned and curled on the cleanest space of the place; the only two women who stood there; and the clan's leader who was suspiciously looking at the shorter girl. She didn't take too much to noticed it and slowly getting close to him mumbled: "Of course, I hope it's not to much to wait you to give me a private audience."

In the most hidden part of the dark cave, in the end, carved on the rocky wall (or digged on it, nobody was sure of it), was what everyone called 'Kōga's room' what in fact was the flatter surface smoothe with furs and hay, being covered with part of the walls it was the most discreet space that the tribe knew. And in that moment, on top of the thickest furs was the owner of the place, with his legs and arms crossed, waiting with closed eyes to the start of the conversation.

Sitting in front of him was the new savior of his people, the girl who saved the life of everyone with her arriving that day because those werewolves hadn't eaten anything after the breakfast... And it was midday now... She on her knees was perfectly sitting, trying to keep her back straight, even though the uncomfortable sensation she had having the ceiling so close to her head. That wasn't all. Also she was irritated because the other girl who acting like a pup forced them to make herself part of the reunion. Ayame didn't want to hear the man and stubbornly sat next to him, hugging her knees, her eyes traveling between the other two.

The newcomer was really mad, and had to remember many times how far she was from home. She should stan this kind of rudeness until she could get back. "Right. I suppose you know my presence here is not merely a social visit."

"Of course." The young man directly looked at her. "After such a little casual gift, you wouldn't care if I ask you why are you here? Are you expecting me to babysit you again?"

A low growl escaped from the girl's lips. "No. This time, I'm here as a representative of my mother."

Kōga was about to say something when a happy Ginga came in with three heavy bowls full of clean cuts of wild pig's meat and another with fresh water. "Time to eat..." And put the plates in front of them. "I know you're busy but everybody needs energy."

Before he left, the girl dressed in black stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Thank you so much, but you know you can take my part."

"You sure, Teru-chan?" The excited boy didn't hide the happiness on his voice. And looking the nod she made, he took his precious bowl with no doubts leaving with an exaggeratedly show of gratitude. Not everyday you gain a leader portion.

"What? Was the animal sick? Is the meat poisoned? Is it good enough to give it away but not to eat it?" Ayame didn't like to be treated with contempt by anyone and was suspiciously looking the piece she was about to put in her mouth.

The other woman just looked at her with a rhetorical expression, but was the man who finally spoke. "Ayame, she is part of the South Territories' tribes."

"I don't care. She can come from the ocean bottom for all I care, that's not excuse enough for..."

"Ayame, she's part of the legendary South's tribes." The wolve's leader interrupted her before she kept going.

"She took a few minutes to understand what he was saying. She knew an important number of werewolves tribes but she had never met those who came from from territories that are so far away... Even so her grandfather told her stories about the beginning, about how their specie survived before human's existence, about how those traditions were still alive on some of the clans that are little known... The legendary clans. Finally, mumbling in order to not show her surprise, she asked: "Are you a "Dragon Hunter'?"

The smile full of proud that took place on the short haired girl was clear enough, but she still added. "That's right. And like you should know, once our body is adapted to depend from those criatures it's hard to try any other thing." And vowing a little she continued. "Esutefuni, heiress of the leadership of the Fire Warriors. Still, if you want to, you can call me Teruri."

"Ayame from the North Mountains Clan." She introduced herself imitating the other girl. And hurrying talking she said. "I always thought you would dress a special kind of armors... You know..."

"Decorated with dragon drags?... Yes, of course we have that kind of traditional clothes but their energy can't be easily taken. We couldn't wear it every time. They attract too many enemies." And suddenly cutting the words from the girl with a flower on the hair, like Teruri remembered why she was there, she turned to the werewolf that kept silent. "Talking about enemies, I need your help with one."

"Do you need us to defeat a dragon?!" Ayame couldn't contain her emotions and almost hit her head with the ceiling tasting the glory that would mean to take part of that hunt. "I got it! Surely it's about the heir of an old adversary that your clan brought down centuries ago and know it's blood thirsty and..."

"Ehhh... No." Teruri tried to stop her as calm as it was possible. "Those familiar revenge are too common. We know how to face them. We do it all the time." She sighed before keep going. "Almost two moon'd cycles ago our territory was invaded for a lot of great bat criatures. They made their nest on a inaccessible place and since then they'd had caused problems. They had not directly attacked any of our clan members but they did attacked our allies. Kōga, you know what that means, rumors had traveled even if they tried to avoid it, monks and priestess had been showing up on our forest... Many of our members pack are on bed because they tried to purifier them. My mother wants to solve the problem and to do it we need all the allies we can have by our side."

"I understand." The boy's expression was serious whilst he thought about the consequences of his next actions.

"I don't." Ayame took part of the conversation again. "Do you want Kōga's clan to confront those... Monk's? After all they are who are hurting your people?"

"I'm asking for help to expul the bats. My mother tried to talk to them but they don't want an arrangement. Monks and priestesses just showed up as consequence of the attacks against the humans... We protect." Saying the last part, she looked directly at her.

"Are you saying that the most important ancestral clan of our specie have deals with those inferior humans?... Now I understand why were you looking for this man. Kōga loves stinky humans."

That last comment took away the concentration of him who sent a dirty look to the girl with two tails on the hair while his cheeks were blushing.

Anyways, Teruri ignored them and just decided to point out a thing. "We try to get the most benefits from our treats. We're practical. Even if because of that some members of our own kind give us their back."

"Our own kind?" The question of the confused Ayame went out at the same time than the question of the clan's leader. "Then, I'm not the first, how many other tribes had you visited?"

"As many as I'd could. This is my seventh stop. But you know we're not popular between our people. Tell me, Kōga-kun, will you team up with traitors like us?"

…

It stinks.

The dark liquid that the old woman put in front of the girl wolf with long hair tied up in a ponytail who was on her knees, sitting with her back straight in front of the fireplace that was the only light on the house... Stinks.

The girl heard it was black tea. She knew the weird smell. She knew that drink was common in human places. But she didn't understand why. If the liquid tasted like it smelled would be impossible for her to swallow it. Delicately she lifted the mug and saw her olive eyes reflected on it... After doubt it for a second, she put it back on the floor. Would it be too rude from her to ask for another kind of tea? Would they feel offended if she asked for one of those infusions she loved? Those that were made of herbs that maybe (surely) would be poison for weak beings like them.

Trying to being not obvious she let her eyes travel through the space they were in. Next to the door were the boomerang, the Monk's crosier, the arcs and the sword they used to threaded her minutes ago. Her left hand instinctively touched her own case she didn't want to let it go and ended by her side: the Monk enjoyed his tea whilst his left hand was slowly getting close to the young woman who was distracted by her drink and her little son; Inuyasha was trying to control those energetic twins who were cruelty playing with his ears; Shippō was on deep sleep on the floor and the old woman Kaede was looking at her with intensity.

She frowned noticing she was being caught. "Where is Rin?" Repeated the question.

"She should be on her way. She's collecting some herbs for me." The old witch didn't softened the intense gaze full of suspicious.

The wolf girl was about growl at her. But in that moment a female voice that she perfectly remembered distracted her.

"Keruri-neechan? What are you doing here?" Definitely the stinky black tea affected her nose and didn't let her to catch the familiar scent before.

A sight was heard full of irritation and relief whilst the young woman turned to see from head to toes the teenager who was about twelve and was seeing her with curiosity. She was exactly how she remembered her, taller, bringing a basket filled of medical herbs and wearing one of the most beautiful kimonos she had ever seen. Her dark eyes expressed how happy she was for the older girl's presence... But Keri was not there visiting and old friend.

"Rin." She lowly called. "Where can I find Sesshōmaru-sama?"


	3. Furious

**Furious.**

She couldn't believe it. The young wolf with long hair was running as fast as she could, away from the people who was calling her, entering in the forest... After hearing the answer of her young friend there was just a thing to do. She couldn't stay on that decrepit flat. When she abruptly stopped to avoid get bumped into a thick tree, she had her jaw clenched and her hands formed two trembling fists. She was furious.

Now she remembered with frustration all the bad decisions she made since the beginning of her travel: to ask to her mother to let her go to find that being, to visit every place he used to go, Come on! She even went to that stupid valley where used to be that stupid giant dragon (that could had fed her people for so many moons) and which body went to waste because that stinky dog! She had lost so much time and her clan needed her. She would have to go back with empty hands. Now she understood that she would have been more helpful if she had accompanied her sister.

But she really thought she could make it. When she finally, after been running through that marshy mountain, she found that weird talking tree (the creepy talking tree) that was the only creature that Sesshōmaru-sama seemed to heard, she thought everything was solved.

The gigantic vegetable was very nice to her and after some hours of a banal conversation (she could guess how bored was a life full of immobility and loneliness), the older confessed it didn't know where exactly the powerful monster was, but it was sure about one thing, he visited his favorite human with some frequency, and that the girl was living in a little village under the watch of a decadent Priestess.

Of course, she didn't think once she reaches the place she would find out that Sesshōmaru-sama was patiently waiting for her to give her all the support. But, at least, she let herself held the hope that the great white dog would be so kind to say Rin where she could find him in case it would be needed… Or, in the worst case, she thought she could leave a message for him, something simple that the hatred half-brother could remember until his next visit.

She never considered the horrible truth could be possible…

.

"Rin" She said whilst she stood up. "Where can I find Sesshōmaru-sama?"

The joy on the younger's face immediately faded. "That is exactly what I was about to ask, Keruri-neechan."

The room sank into a deep silent. Even the soft breath of the fox kid stopped. Keruri, the wolf girl, was sure that the little twins were cautiously studying her expression too. It seemed like time stopped, and everyone would have kept thinking like that if it wasn't for the sudden noise that made all those weapons by the entrance when they fell… Miroku was trying to surreptitiously take his crosier, just in case.

"I thought you knew." The breath of the young woman became loudly. It was obvious she was focusing on control her rage. "The old tree said Sesshōmaru-sama visits his human friend every time he could."

Rin's eyebrows were about to touch, she made a pout with her lips before talking; while she left her sandals and crossed the place to hand out her basket, she avoided to face anyone. "Well, the fact that Sesshōmaru-sama comes to see me does not mean I know all his plans. I cannot know what he does while he is far away… And… Also… I am not just a friend of Sesshōmaru-sama!"

Again a deep silent. The poor Sango leave her baby on the arms of the young father to have both hands free so she could cover the ears of her girls (right, to cover an ear of each girl); Shippō had fully opened his eyes and changed his position so he could see all better; the old Kaede sighed and mumbled something about how the youngers never learned and do not know what to do with that misguided brat. Just Inuyasha didn't got the meaning of those words, with those he was always like that, every time the girl expressed her love goals directed to his brother he acted like she said nothing… Or maybe, he didn't understand for real.

"As you like. I just thought Sesshōmaru-sama would say someone where to find him in case his favorite human pet was in danger or something like that." The eyes of everyone traveled fast (and with lots of interest) from the calm face of the older girl to the red face of the younger.

"There are enough people to protect Rin here, don't need the idiot of my brother close."

Both girls looked at Inuyasha with rage enough to make him shut up for some time. How does he dare to talk about him without a piece of respect?!

Keruri was losing her patient. "Let's end this. When will be the next time Sesshōmaru-sama will visit you?"

"Why do you want to know?" Any care and familiarity that was in the girl's voice suddenly left.

"So you have no idea." The arms of the wolf crossed on her chest. Her tail made an abrupt movement because the tension. A half smile was drawn on her lips but her eyebrows kept serious. "When was the last time you saw him?"

Silent. Rin tried to hide her expression behind the hair that felt on her face. It didn't work.

There was not time. By what she noticed, it was long ago, there was no hope of trail him. Even so she pushed it a little more. "How long?"

"Two years… It had been two years ago since the last time he came!"

.

She kicked a rock that rolled by the hill until it hit the side of that old pit. She loudly sighed. Keep looking for him would be useless, there was not a hint to guide her. Found out you know nothing about a being you considered as close to you and that you appreciate, it's disappointing. How was that possible? That she was incapable of picture out what he was doing on that moment?

It didn't matter. She took the decision whilst choose a big tree: It didn't matter now. They wouldn't let her alone for much more time (one of the things she knew about that group of bugs was they thought they owned the right to take part in every issue), and she had to thought what would it be her next move. She climbed the branches of a tall and leafy cherry tree she found some meters from the clear she just left behind.

She took the case of her arc, and among her arrows she took a little scroll. Without open it, she looked at it for some minutes. Maybe, at the end, it wouldn't help, maybe that made no sense. Like her mother had said, the best was to trust on their numbers, if they showed up with an army as large as their enemies', they'll have an opportunity… In that case… The would be the best if she started her come back as soon as she could. On her way she would try to find some allies… Those that probably her sister left aside. Talk to stranger wasn't her best ability, but she'll try. She was sure by there lived that weird big head wolf, her father had told her about him, and surely he wouldn't care to throw up a pair of wolves to help her.

Not too far from there she could heard the voices of the girls, the exterminator and the Monk; they were still looking for her. The only who wasn't moving, chosing respect her space, now, was on some roof of the village.

She thought on destroy the paper she had but when she detected the human smell so close, she put it back to the case. She would think about what to do with that later, now she had to left. From her provisions she took a bright bottle and drank the fresh water left on it. She still was hot. It would be better to say goodbye; they won't see each other any time soon. With that on mind she descended with an agile jump to the ground.

Stood there, resting on the tree she just left, was the young girl. Keruri perfectly knew it even if she didn't look at her, she could imagine the expression on Rin's face at that moment. "I'm leaving right now, I have not time to play with you so go back home."

Why human's kids want to be treated like adults before it's time? She couldn't understand but she kind of enjoyed to heard the irritated girl. "I am not a girl anymore. I am not here to play."

"Then go back home." She didn't look at the minor. And fixing her things on her back started to walk… In a slow pase easy to be followed even for a human being.

"No." As she predicted, the girl behind her was following her very close. "If you are looking for Sesshōmaru-sama, I will go with you."

"Rin, you more than anyone knows how dangerous it could be…"

"Yes, I perfectly know." Whilst she said those words she stepped in front of the taller girl forcing her to see. "But I can assure you things won't be the same, Keruri-neechan."

Rin was wearing a miniature version of the Priestess uniform from that place, on her shoulder her own arc and quiver, her hair was tied up in a messy bun and had a decided expression.

It would be easy to go out of that situation… She just needed to run. But… "I don't doubt all monsters would want to run away from you, and belive me, it would be so funny to heard all the stories you have to tell about your calm life on that village while we go looking for him; but the truth is I have other things to do. If I came here it was because I thought I could find an answer right away. It's not like that so I will get back to my way and you have to do the same."

The cheeks of the girl were filled with air. Then her expression was about to make the wolf girl to laugh… If she were in a different situation. Rin was so stubborn when she wanted. "Even so I'll go with you."

She kept a growl in his throat. Where were the stupid humans or the flea dog when you need them?! "I already told you from now on I'm not looking for Sesshōmaru-sama. Be a good girl, stay at home and wait until he gets back."

"This is not my home! And stop talking to me like I'm a kid!" That insolent brat… "I told you I'm coming with you."

"I said you won't!" That definitely was a growl. "I don't have either time or patient to carry with you!" She was about to lift the girl on her shoulder, take her back to the town and chain her up to a tree.

"Don't do it then! I'm decided and even if you leave me behind I'll follow you, I'll scape from here at night and I'll follow you. I'm sure if you keep traveling alone you'll end up in some kind of trouble."

"And what? Will you be the one to help me out of those troubles?" The older voice was more calmed. "Rin, I don't want to offend you, but…"

"I won't. Sesshōmaru-sama. I know once he hears you want to see him he'll look for you."

And how long will he take to know? Two years? Three? Usually those periods of time would mean nothing for their kind… But this time her home was in danger and the situation couldn't wait. She wanted to shout two or three things to the half-blood and those humans who were hearing them behind the threes and boulders around them.

But the girl was already walking in front of her and no one of those who supposedly should take care of this was trying to stop her, Keri shrugged and restart her march. One day or two of forced walk will show a good lesson to the stubborn human and would be a little distraction for the young wolf.

After all… If she was lucky and Sesshōmaru-sama decide to show up to protect someone, it wouldn't be for her but the little Rin.

The tempter idea didn't stop the chill that ran through her spine. Keruri corrected her mind whilst gulped. If Sesshōmaru-sama decide to show up probably (surely) he will get mad at her. She was lost.

Less than two hours.

It passed less than two hours when Rin started to be a real problem for the young wolf.

And that was not because the girl was a helpless being. No. It was a problem for the opposite reasons. The girl was a creature that was too young when she had to look for her own food and her own needs while she kept the pass of an important monster like Sesshōmaru-sama; the truth problem was her independence.

After noticing she didn't know where to go she let Keruri to lead and without worrying about what would happen from then, Rin spent her time keeping a (very unilateral) conversation about what had been of her boring life since she was living with the old Kaede. She did not stop.

Not even when Keruri with clear intentions to put away from the girl whatever thing that inspired her to talk declared the necessity of safe water. The only thing that happened was Rin starting a deep conversation about how much she liked the river that ran in front the town where she and Inuyasha used to fish when she was sent for some aquatic roots.

After a long distance into the woods, the older girl decided that the little lake with clear water they found was far enough from humans and other creatures, telling they were taking a break, decision that was well received not only for Rin who immediately left her footwear behind and let her feet in the water; but the idiots that followed them and were hidden between the branches.

Keruri shook her head. Sometimes she didn't even want to understand the rest. She walked by the bank until she found a boulder tall enough, where she left her weight and started to put order all the bright bottles she had (and they were many).

While she filled them one by one, she saw Rin with a smile on her face, surely her sister would have been acting like that if she were there with them.

"Why do you have so many of those things? I bet you thought I would end traveling with you when you packed." The girl finally calmed down and now she was talking to the wolf with a playful tone.

"You're wrong. This is what I need. When I started my travel never thought I would see you again."

"It doesn't matter. Now we'll share everything so from now on I'll help you with all these height…"

"No, no, no." Keruri hurried to take away from her hand the bottles. "Rin, you decided to get into this for your own, and if you are not prepared the best for you will be if you act like an adult and head back to your village. I'm sure you have a lot of useful things to do for that town."

"Very well." Very well. Those words seemed to close the issue. Rin, in a bad mood, walked away making some noise. She will be back to the village and her security will be the problem of the idiots who followed them and the rest of the half-blood's friends. Keruri could focus on what matters, to find allies and get back to home as fast as she could.

Those were her thoughts that were stopped when a high cry drowned her ears. It wasn't far away from where she was. And without thinking it twice, Keruri left her things, took the long arch, a dark arrow and ran toward it.

On her run whilst jumped over an enormous rock with agile moves that were well measured she opened the vial that hanged from her belt and sank the arrow point on the dense silver liquid. It was decided, after rescue her, she would tear up the two idiots that weren't taking care of the girl and that now she was leaving them behind.

All the little animals of the forest: from little squirrels with spongy tails, bunnies with cute cheeks and little fieldmouses with pink noses; to big colorful birds and some fatty raccoons; ran scaried from the place after the shout of the wolf girl.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

She had found Rin hung upside down from an exuberantly tall tree. The girl had shout out when she thought she would fell to the ground before reach a big abandoned hive that was near to the top. She was sure it would be a perfect jar to carry all the water she wanted.

…

Another skull of some kind of deer on the ground.

In that filthy cave hidden behind the waterfall there were all kind animals' bones on every centimeter of the ground and werewolves that seemed to fall asleep just if they could snore as loud to let the whole world to know. Teruri could never sleep there.

That was the reason because, while she put on her hood and walked through the water, she couldn't hold her glee. On that day she had have the best luck. Not only she succeeded on making Kōga, the tribe's leader, to agree on fight with her clan to help her to defeat a big group of bat creatures that split acid (Well, maybe she forget to mention some details, but they'll have time enough to do it); she also managed to make the leader promised to her he would left with the group who would protect their territory, the muscled one who offended her that morning.

Her tail didn't stop moving when she sat up next to Yato, the enormous wolf who accompany her. Whilst she petted its dark fur she couldn't stop thinking with proud the way she also convinced everyone that was a nobly and disinterested act that she declined the kind attentions of the pack and decided to sleep outside under the stars so they could take the decisions needed in order to prepare the travel in the morning with full privacy. She was admired by her allies and escaped from spend more time on that stinky place. Today was a good day.

Probably, that was the reason she didn't get mad when she detected that someone else stepped outside the cave. She had supported the absorbent curiosity from that girl, she had been polite with her during the day, and decided that one or two more answer don't be bad for her or Ayame.

"Some fresh air before to go to sleep?" Teruri asked once she felt her close enough.

"No. I was just thinking it better and I think if I go now I can reach you with my people in less than three days."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Where are you going?" Seeing Teruri's face the taller girl sighed. To live near to the ice makes you slow, isn't it?

"I'll go to my tribe, I'm talking to my brother and I'm sure my warriors will join your clan in short time."

"Your brother is the leader of your tribe?... Anyway, that doesn't matter, Ayame, I'm thankful for your intentions, but before coming here I passed by the North mountains."

"Are you saying my brothers denied you our help?"

"He expulsed me from your territory before hearing me out, and then he sent five of your people to rob me the beautiful deer I offered them as a gift."

"And you? What did you do to them?"

"Nothing. Yato scared them a little, but at the end I left them to take what they wanted. It would be a waste to not give a good use of all the meat."

"I'm so sorry… If my grandpa still… Thank you."

After that both girls separated in silent. Teruri couldn't believe it, adding to all the success of the day she just grew up to the eyes of an allied that could be very helpful in the future, and without making a big effort. That night she would have a nice sleep. Today had been a good day.


	4. Until then

**Until then.**

It happened years ago. Both werewolves were tired. When they had decided to leave their cozy cave in order to go with their brave leader in a campaign where the honor of their own kind was everything; they never imagined how dangerous and tiring would be. Until then, the two warriors had never been so close to die so many times in such a short period of time. And not only because those mortal ambushes they usually were caught on, ambushes planned by the monster called Naraku, the enemy of their leader; but also for all those moons they spent trying to catch-up with the rhythm of the fast Kōga and for those eternal days of suffering from hunger. All that would end with them from one moment to another.

Being hungry was the worst thing. Ginta and Hakaku agreed on that. And precisely on that afternoon, their stomachs were suffering while they were trying to catch the air after being running long distances faster than ever during the whole day.

At the end, their leader felt sorry for them (what a weird thing) and ordered them to wait for him whilst he went to hunt. Kōga was unstoppable. And always took the hardest work for him. He cares about them. That was the reason why they followed him and will follow him forever. Nobody could protect them like their reliable Kōga.

Of course... Their reliable Kōga could not protect them if he wasn't with them.

When they detected the unknown scent that was like a mix between something very similar to a member of their own specie with the unmistakable smell of winter and forest, and something more that made them think on an immense field of spring flowers; they were sure... There was just an explanation... Naraku had sent one of his allies to annihilate them!

They will defeat them in a blink! And then they'll go after Kōga! That... They wouldn't let them! They were here to get the back of their admirated leader!

So... Decided to protect him, Ginta and Hakaku faced the forest, looking at the direction they were sure their opponent would come out soon. It wasn't important if they would get killed, at least they'll buy some time... But... As the seconds were passing, their legs trembled more and more. Their firm fists that were prepared to attack became doubtful. Goosebumps started to run down his backs. And their heads were full of dark thoughts. They would never be capable to confront anyone in those conditions. The only thing they'll do is make their enemy angry. And the only consequence of that will increase the suffering of Kōga... If now they were hiding behind a enormous bolder while their hands kept covering their heads and their eyes were closed, it wasn't because they wanted to save their lives... It was for their leader's good.

They heard a sight before it happened. Both knew everything was over, but they didn't felt a sword cutting their bodies or a hit that ended their lives, they felt a picket... A what?!

At that moment, they opened their eyes and found a pair of green eyes like grass that were studying their expressions with curiosity. She was a young girl from their specie who was kneeling in front of them. Looking at her they concluded she was younger than a century... Maybe she was in her second decade. Her dark armor was hightlithed over all that black and dark gray fur she was wearing that covered her skin until her neck... Was she wearing boots?... Who was this weird young girl that had her hair tied in two long braids and why was picking them with a long stick?

She was still pointing them with the large stick when a smile that played to be sarcastic and kind at the same time took place in her face. "Sorry for scaring you, I think I got carried away... Didn't expect you to be so close. Where is Kōga? Do you have to wait for him or do we have to go after him?"

It was true they couldn't act brave in front of the worst monster's lackeys; but that didn't meant they'll be cowards in front of a simple girl. The wolves stood up quickly and crossed their arms over their chests, they gave her their most confident and fierce look they were capable of... The smile of the newcomer grew on her face as she stood up too.

"Scary us? Don't make me laugh! Where you come front, little foreigner? And what do you want from our noble leader?" Ginta was the first to talk while he forced himself to sound demanding.

Hakaku was not far behind. Not leaving her time to answer he continued. "You have to know we are the right hand and left hand of Kōga and anything you want from him, we'll decide if..." Anyway a thought interrupted his discourse. "Don't tell me you're by your own out there, don't you know how dangerous it's this zone? Now more than ever."

"For now I'm alone, I separated from my people some days ago when I detected your scents. The others should be on their way to your cave." The girl calmly answered and her eyes were lost in some point of the forest. "Do you think Kōga will take much longer? I really would like to talk to him."

"But what do you want with Kōga, kid? He doesn't have the time to play with you." Ginta said that but in his mind he was also wondering how much time would taken his leader... He was about to starve to death.

The girl was not paying attention to them anymore. Good, because they were ignoring her too. The three of them had heard the steps of the leader of the werewolves tribe. They kept silent until the voice of the young wolf was heard. "What the hell is happening today?! First, this crazy deer was stupidly aggressive and now this..." The boy came out from the forest carrying his prey on his right shoulder; when he reached the clear he threw his hunt to his peers, and without giving them too much importance he look up to the girl wolf with annoyance. "What do you think you're doing here?"

She was half smiling to him. "What a way to treat a friend you haven't seen I'm years!" And stepping a little closer she added. "It is also a pleasure for me to see you again, Kōga-kun."

"Kōga-kun?!" The mixed voices of both men that repeated the words with full mouths were received with a dark look from the boy of blue eyes.

"Whatever." That was a groel but fortunately Kōga wasn't talking to his comrades. "What do you want, Teruri?"

The girl's expression became cold like ice, she said the words without a trace of doubt in them. "Revenge."

.

Both werewolves didn't thought they would had to live more hard days like those. But knowing that day they would start a long journey in which they would surely need to run like crazy to keep the pass of the fastest members, they were making sure to stuff themselves with wild pork meat that their old friend had brought for the tribe.

Kōga was waiting for all his comrades to finish, he was sitting with his legs crossed on a big bolder. They were near to the river, outside their cave. The sun position indicated it was near to noon. He thought it was weird that Teruri, the young wolf with short hair that now was distracted looking at some bushes that were in front of him with too much interest, was not loudly complaining about how they were ruining her plans for being so late.

Of course she was angry! But if she openly showed how she felt, she would be in danger of offend her new allies. That was a risk she was not able to face, so by the moment, she just kept smiling when her gaze crossed with others', while she kept taking long branches that she contemplated, evaluated, balanced and threw to the ground.

Mio, the only wolf warrior who wasn't eating, aside from the leader, ran to the girl carrying many bright bottles that he had filled in the river. The kid looked like he was fourteen years old and his dark blonde hair highlighted from the others young wolves of the clan. "Teruri-san! I did what you asked me, everything is full!"

The girl welcomed him with a bright smile... She was capable of hiding her bad mode when she wanted. "Very well, Mio-kun! Thank you so much. Come here, I'll show you what we have to do now." She sat down on the ground over her legs, her back very very straight like she always used to and with a gesture of her hand she invited the younger to do the same. Then she looked through her bag (the one she never left out of sight as Kōga noticed), until she found a little vial that seemed to be filled with a transparent liquid with sweet scent. While she was doing this, the girl kept explaining to the boy. "Now, being very careful, we need to put one or two drops of this in every bottle."

"And what is that to be exactly?" Ayame couldn't hold it… To heard from a prudent distance is useful, but it doesn't let you to admire every detail. Without waiting for someone to admit her she took part in the group.

Teruri didn't seemed to be bothered by the intromission and again, showing off a patience that didn't exist inside herself, the girl answered. "This is nectar from the Nightly Ice Flower, my clan use it to keep the water fresh and clean, it's also good to treat some fire wounds and with its petals you can make a delicious tea."

"Really? Can I drink a little?" Ayame's eyes were exploring one of the bottles as it was the first time in her life she thought on drinking some water.

"Can I try too, Teruri-san?" Little Mio made a similar face.

Teruri had to fight against her own laugh. "Yes, of course you can, but I warn you the flavor will not change... Oh, oh! Drink it slow! That flower is strong for those who are not used to..."

"Is it dangerous?" The young stopped, the bottle that was touching his lips was almost empty. Ayame, by his side, was in a similar situation.

She couldn't hold herself anymore. Teruri loudly laughed. "No, of course not! Do you think I would let you have it if that was the case? I mean, it is poison for weak creatures like humans. But maybe, if you try the tea, you'll get a deep sleep."

The other girl joined to the laughs. "For a moment I got scared, I thought... What a relief!"

Kōga, from his bolder, was starting to enjoy the situation. Even if in a short time they'll be fighting, on that moment, his tribe was calm and he couldn't denied that what was happening between the younger members was interesting in more than a way. He let himself smile when nobody was paying attention.

The blonde boy finished his water with confidence before start speaking again. "Ayame-neesan is acting way too kind, somehow, we all thought you would be very mad because the ceremony was interrupted... Again."

The intense look that Mío received from the girl who had a flower on her hair made the girl dressed on black fur curious. "Ceremony? Could it be Yato and I interrupted some kind of ritual?" Her green eyes didn't miss any expression on her new friends' faces. "Were you preparing a celebration for the warriors?"

"Not exactly... Yesterday we..." The boy tried to be coherent but he couldn't finish. He was avoiding Ayame's eyes.

The female with white fur was showing a wide smile, a bright expression, but everyone could feel the murdering intentions emerging from her. "Sadly you interrupted a wedding."

"Ah…" Teruri didn't need more to understand. The only female who was in the cave when they got here was in front of her right now. "I'm deeply sorry we walked in your wedding, I couldn't know... Your people's ceremonies are very different from ours... I would never know."

Different?! Different from what?! A wedding is a wedding everywhere! Ayame took a deep breath, she was sure the young wolf wasn't trying to offend her. "Don't worry, it was an emergency."

The girl with short hair wasn't hearing her, her eyes were exploring the tribe. "Can I ask…? Who is the fortunate male who I need to apologize to?"

Ayame loved this kind of question. She adores to talk about her convenient engagement and she would start her discourse on that instant if the answer wouldn't be that obvious. The young leader who was a few meters away from them had the biggest cough attack. To the point some werewolves got so alarmed they stopped to eat so they could see how their leader was crawling on the ground trying to reach the stream, drink some water and save his own life.

"Ah, well." Neither Ayame or Mio knew how to interpret the weird smile that took the face of the girl. "I should had know."

A few seconds of silent followed that phrase.

Teruri was the first who moved. She finished packing all her things with calm, and without a word stood up and walked to the clan leader who was just recovering himself. She offered him her hand to help him up, and even if he didn't took it, he immediately stood up with a smile. "I think it's time for us to start moving, isn't it?"

"They would be good." The girl agreed, and as she followed him who was giving instructions to everyone calling those who would go with them, she kept taking spears and tridents with special designs from some of the warriors that after lifting them on her hands and proving their sharp she retrieved them to the owner without saying too much.

"Everyone get ready! The travel is long, so keep the rhythm!" The young leader said to thirty eight warriors and many brown wolves that were selected.

"Eh… Kōga… I…" The girl on dark fur was about to say something but he had already run away only a cloud of dust in his place. Time had passed but he was still fast.

A big mess took place there. Ayame was the first to go after the werewolf, and Teruri could tell the girl was as fast or faster than the fierce boy. One by one the rest of the group followed the pair not without cries and complains for having to run in an impossible velocity.

But Teruri stayed right where she was. Yato, her big friend, didn't move either. And the girl after a deep irritated sigh, took a common spear from one of the members who should protect the cave and was clase to her; and without saying a thing she sat up next to the enormous paw of the wolf. It was esay to say she wouldn't move from there.

Even if the group of warriors were running with all their strength they couldn't help it, the head couple was immediately lost in sight... They couldn't even see the dust they used to raise when they passed.

They were used to that. It was like that to be part of Kōga's tribe. So, as always, they were prepared to follow them through their nose and ears. That way they could knew the direction their leader took and how far he was... More and more far from them... No! Kōga just stopped! Perfect! That was their opportunity to reach where he was!... Or at least to cut the distance between them... But... Kōga started to move again! And this time... Was he running towards them?! Yes! They were heading where the group were! Their beloved leader noticed how hard it was for them!

Or not... In fact, the strong wolf came to their view for few seconds, and after some more he was near to them, but he didn't stop, and he just ran past them mumbling something about 'not believing that big trouble will never make things easier for them', running to the waterfall... Where they started everything.

They stayed there until Ayame Did the same thing complaining how one or two words of explanation wouldn't kill anyone; the members looked each other with eyes full of worries, tiredness and doubts before running after the first pair... To the place where the wake up that morning.

And what they found when they finally reach them...

"How is that you don't want to run?! Can you explain us how do you want to do this travel then?! Flying?!" A surprised and very angry Kōga was questioning a stubborn Teruri. She had heard them coming back and stood up (with the spear on her hand) and had waited with a hand on her hips. In that moment they seemed to be in the middle of a hot discussion, standing too close from each other, ignoring everyone else.

"Like you! I don't want to run like you! At your velocity..." The girl sighed and tried to explain herself with calm. "Kōga, you perfectly know there's few people who can be compared with you, with your velocity... Me lesser than anyone. And if you didn't notice, it's tiring to try to follow you... Last time it was terribly and I don't want to repeat it now." And looking away from the tall man, seeing the group who just had came back. "Moreover, I ask you to think about them, I'm asking them to fight for my clan, that they put their lives on risk, I don't want to add the fact they'll be extenuated by the moment the battle start for being running after you."

The expression of the young leader softened a little, but he answered in an arrogant way. "What are you talking about? My warriors are the strongest and fastest out there, they will never let something insignificant like that to take the best of them!"

The girl with green eyes had to fight to not growl at him. She couldn't believe he was so stubborn. She had a good answer in her mind, she was even about to question her capacity as leader of the tribe. But she noticed the joy the clan members had received from the words of Kōga. Some of them were crying already! Teruri decided to make a different move. "Then me! If we do this in your way, when we reach my territory, I will be exhausted. I won't be capable to fight and I'll be defeat soon."

The werewolf with long hair frowned, he wanted to protest, but he didn't know what could be a good solution. Would it be good if he just accept what she was saying? It was true there would be a big problem if the heir of a legendary clan ends dying because of him. His lips parted a few times, but he immediately closed them... Until he focused on the gigantic wolf that was yawning behind her. "That's it!" Kōga proudly said. "Make him carry you! With that size it's impossible he can't follow us!"

"No." Teruri crossed her arms over her chest. Her eyebrows almost touching between them. "Nobody rides Yato, unless it's an emergency."

"And isn't going to your territory soon and to save your brothers and sisters an emergency?" Kōga was so proud of himself. To find such a convenient solution.

"YATO IS NOT A HORSE, YOU IDIOT!" Her growl was heard over the sound of the waterfall.

...

She was finally sleeping! Rin was sleeping!

What a hard work to be sure the girl won't get hurt (or that the girl won't hurt anyone)! In the middle of the forest, in the deep darkness, with a good bonfire as the only light, Keri kept thinking about how to take care of her little friend was easier in the past. She was cuter before... The wolf girl even thought that waiting for Sesshōmaru-sama with the weird Jaken and Rin was fun.

Her back was laying on a tree with long branches that touched the ground and helped to hide their camp. With her hands she played with some rocks. Until she suddenly threw one of them with strength to the dark. A hit and a cry were the consequences.

"What the...!" More branches started to move, and the sound of steps were mixed with the breath of the four creatures there.

"Inuyasha, I told you to hide behind that tree, she knew about our presence since we left." In front of the girl the extravagant monk showed up with a tired expression, he was followed for the warrior with withe-silver hair who always was dressed with that hot red color.

In the hands of the last one he held the little rock Keri threw. Her intention was not to hit him in the first place, but she smiled anyways. "Sorry but I got tired of waiting for you to take care of her. To make it easy for you, you take my place now and I disappear."

"You'd liked that... The problem is yours now." Inuyasha was standing as he talked. But Miroku sat up next the fire and happily put his hands near to the flames to made them warm.

"What this jerk want to say, dear creature, is that we can't force Rin to go back to the town." The monk started to open a package made with long leaves with pretty rice balls. "We're used to this and the best way is to follow this young lady until she wants to go back by herself. Inuyasha, do you want to try this? The girls and Sango made it."

"I thought that was the worst recipe of Sango, are they good?" Inuyasha hadn't moved, and what he said was heard at the same time the young wolf asked: "Are you saying it's usual that she leaves the village?"

The young father was chewing but somehow he answered. "We lost the count, the first week she did this three times. She's very stubborn... Ah... Inuyasha, they're awful."


End file.
